


I Would Never Give Up On You

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: After getting shot, Julia does emergency surgery on William, but due to his injuries, he can't walk. He begins to give up, but with the Inspector and George's help, Julia comes up with a plan to bring him back.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Would Never Give Up On You

It was the end of the day as Julia was putting on her coat as she was walking down the hallway, to head home for dinner, when Nurse Sullivan caught up to her,  
“Sorry, Doctor, but you’re needed”  
“Can you get someone else, William is waiting for me, at home”  
“Doctor, it is him”  
Without a second thought, Julia ran down the hallway to the emergency entrance, with the nurse behind her.  
As made, it to the entrance, she saw William on a gurney, his chest all bloody and saw George with blood on his uniform.  
“George”  
“Doctor”  
“Oh no, your hurt too…” she said as she was about to examine him  
“No, this is the detective’s blood. He was shot twice”  
Julia went to William’s side, “William, I am here”  
A new young nurse was confused, “you know this man, doctor?”  
Julia looked at the young woman, “he’s my husband and he needs immediate surgery.”  
“Dr. Ogden, are you prepared to do risky surgery on your husband?” Nurse Sullivan asked  
“I would save him in a heartbeat”

They rolled William’s gurney into a room and prepared him by removing his uniform, as Julia removed her rings and other jewelry and William’s badge into a box, he got her for their 3rd anniversary and placed the box in a small locker.  
She washed her hands, when a nurse called out, “ok, he’s ready”  
Julia went towards William’s body, “everyone prepared?”  
“Yes”  
“Ok, I’m going in” she said as she grabbed long tweezers and put her hands into William’s chest and looked for the bullets, “Constable Crabtree said he was shot twice, so this will be difficult”  
“I can take over for you, Dr. Ogden, if you can’t do it”  
“He’s my husband and I can and will”  
Julia continued looking when she saw a bulled, “found one” and grabbed it with the tweezers, “got it” and dropped it in a small cup another nurse was holding.  
She reached into his chest looking for the other bullet and found it, but it was close to his heart, “this one will be tricky, but I can get it.” She said as she reached for it, but then, blood started pouring out.  
“Were losing, him!” said Nurse Sullivan  
“William Murdoch, don’t you give up on me now!” Julia said as she reached again for the bullet and grabbed it with the tweezers, “got it” and tossed it in the cup with the other bullet.  
“Nurse Sullivan?”  
“He’s steady. He will be alright”  
“Ok, were done, let’s sew him up” Julia said and walked to the sink to wash her hands, when she overheard some young nurses who were sewing him back up, “Dr. Ogden is one lucky woman.”  
“Yes, she is. This detective is quite handsome and look at his body”  
They both giggled, when Nurse Sullivan told them, “alright you two that’s enough. Just finish sewing him up”  
After they were finished, Nurse Sullivan took them aside, “if you both want to keep your job, act more professionally and don’t try anything funny with the detective when he wakes up. He’s in Doctor Ogden’s care”  
Julia approached her, “thank you, Kate. But it’s not the first time, ladies have had eyes for William. But yes, they need to be more professional”  
“Yes, they do. That was there 2nd warning.”  
“Well I should get to William” she said as she walked to the recovery area.  
As she arrived, she noticed he wasn’t in the room, when Dr. Forbes informed her, he was moved to a private room and gave her the number.  
She walked down the hall and found the room; he was in saw he was still asleep. As she looked at him, she chuckled a bit, knowing those young nurses were right, he is a very handsome man, but she was the one who got to see him naked and make love to him all the time.  
As she observed and checked on all his vitals, she was concerned he wasn’t awake, since his operation was 2 hours ago. She checked for a pulse again and it was rather weak, when Nurse Sullivan came in, “how is he?”  
“He needs a blood transfusion; he will have my blood”  
“Ahhh, but Dr…”  
“I know what you are going to say, but it’s ok, were compatible”  
Nurse Sullivan looked at her confused, “how do you know?”  
“Remember I told you how he saved my life after I got shot, we did the blood transfusion”  
“Oh yes, now I remember. Ok, I will get a bed for you, Dr. Forbes and the machine, and we will do the transfusion”  
Within the hour, they did the transfusion and it worked William’s pulse was much stronger, which Julia was so relieved as she took a rest on the bed, while eating a cookie to get her sugar back up.  
It was much later, as Julia finished checking on his vitals before going to sleep. They allowed to keep the bed in the room so she could be near him, but sleep wasn’t coming. So, she got up and sat on the chair beside him and held his hand, “William, I’m here if you need me. Please wake up, I need you…I didn’t want to say this until you woke up, but I found out this morning of why I have been so sick the last couple of weeks.” She caresses his cheek and whispered in his ear, “you’re going to be a father, William. So, you better wake up, my love” she said and gave kiss a kiss on his cheek and fell asleep beside him on his pillow.  
It was morning when Julia got a tap on the shoulder from Nurse Sullivan, “Dr. Ogden”  
“Oh, Kate, I couldn’t sleep and I talked to him, I must have fallen asleep”  
“No need to explain. But you have a visitor, outside.”  
“Who?”  
“Constable Crabtree”  
Julia nodded and went into the hallway and saw George walking back and forth, “George…”  
“Doctor, is he alright?”  
“Yes, he will be fine.”  
“Has he woken up?”  
“Not yet, George but he will”  
George began crying and sat down on a chair, “it’s my fault. I asked him to come with me to confront this suspect. As we were chasing the suspect, he was about to shoot me, but William pushed me out of the way and took the shots.”  
“George, it’s not your fault. You were just doing your job, and what happened to William he was saving you, his brother, his best friend.”  
“That’s what Effie said, but I still feel guilty”  
“Don’t be George, when he wakes up, talk to William and tell him how you feel, he will most likely say, he was saving a friend”  
“Yes, but…never mind, I better be going, but thanks for talking to me”  
“Your welcome, George”  
“Thank you, Doctor” he says and leaves  
As Julia sees George leave, she heads back into William’s room and sees he was starting to wake up, “Julia…”  
She runs to his bed, “yes, I’m here. You are alright. You were shot and I performed the surgery on you.”  
“George!”  
“You saved his life, William”  
“The suspect?”  
“Got away”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m going to call George, he wanted to see you”  
William grabbed her arm, “wait, Julia, I need to know what you said was true…are you pregnant?”  
Julia smiled and nodded, “I am”  
“What did we do differently?”  
Julia chuckled, “I don’t know, maybe I was ovulating when we conceived. But it doesn’t matter, were going to be parents”  
“Yes, and I’m so happy” he said and gave her a kiss, then realized he needed to use the bathroom, “uh, Julia, I really need to use the water closet, can you help me?”  
“Of, course” she says as she pulls the covers over and grabs his legs, when William gasps, “Julia, I don’t feel anything…”  
“What, William?”  
“I don’t feel my legs.” He said as he was touching his legs, “I don’t feel a thing”  
Julia was shocked but tried to get him to feel anything, but still nothing. She closed the door, and grabbed a bowl, so he could pee in it. William was relieved that Julia was his doctor, because he would be so embarrassed to pee in front of anyone else.  
After helping him go to the bathroom, Julia informed Dr. Forbes, and they examined William by pressing against his spine, seeing if he felt anything, but nothing from the waist down.

It was a few hours later the inspector and George came to visit William and was shocked by the news that he couldn’t feel his legs. Inspector left the hospital, with tears in his eyes. Murdoch was more than a colleague to him; they were great friends as well.  
But George was way more upset and could barely talk to William,  
“I’m so, so sorry, William” George said with tears in his eyes  
“George, it’s ok. I was the one who took the bullets for you.”  
“But, because of this you won’t be able to have children”  
William smiled, “don’t tell her I told you, but she is pregnant. She told me last night”  
“Congratulations. But sir, if you can’t walk, how will you be able to do all the fun things with your child, like teach them to ride a bike, or learn how to walk.”  
William didn’t say anything, because he didn’t realize it, but Julia heard the conversation, and said, “he will walk again, George, I am sure of it”  
George nodded and left with tears streaming down his face.  
Julia examined William again, before it was time to go to bed, but he wasn’t cooperating and being stubborn.  
“Julia, don’t, just give up on me. I won’t be able to walk again”  
She grabbed his face, “don’t you dare, talk like that, William Murdoch. I will not give up on you and you will walk!” She began pulling his legs off the bed, “Julia, what are you doing?”  
“I will force you off the bed, if that’s what takes you to walk”  
But he was very strong and held onto the bed rails.  
“You will walk for me, William. Even if I have make you with a cattle rod, you will walk!” she said with a serious voice

Days went by and William began to become for depressed and still not being able to walk, but Julia, would always take him for a walk in a wheelchair, around the hospital gardens. They would reminisce about the cases they worked on, their friendship, relationship and of course the baby.  
Julia then came up with an idea, to get him to walk, but she needed the inspector and George’s help. She called and told them the plan, “what do you think, inspector?”  
“It’s sounds ridiculous, but if you think it will work, then let’s do it”

The next day the plan was in gear, and Julia knew it would work; she was just finish examing William, when she suggested going to the library to read a book, which he thought was a nice change of scenery.  
She wheeled him into the library, and asked book he wanted to read and he said “Shakespeare”  
“Good choice, William” she said as she picked Romeo & Juliet and sat down on a chair beside him.  
As she began reading, she saw the inspector and George come in, “Doctor, Murdoch, how are you feeling, me old mucker?”  
“The same, can’t feel my legs. But at least I have the best doctor and nurse to take care of me” William said as he grabbed Julia’s hand, when they heard a ruckus, coming from the hall into the library.  
A patient with a knife was threatening a doctor, “no, you can’t do the operation! I won’t let you”  
The inspector approaches the man and shows him his badge, “it’s ok sir, just give me the knife”  
“No, they want to kill me. I won’t allow them” the man said as he moves towards Julia and holds her hostage.  
“Julia!” William said as he tried to grab her hand.  
The man had the knife to her throat, “I swear, I’ll kill her if you come any closer!”  
“Please, don’t she’s pregnant!” William said  
“I don’t care!” the man said as he was backing away, “I want a getaway car now, and 200,000 dollars!”  
The inspector approached him a bit, while George stood behind the man, unnoticed, about to grab his arm, “ok, sir, you will get want you want. Just release her.”  
The man started to give in, when George grabbed his arm, and Julia was let go, but slipped and was about to fall in the fireplace, “Julia!” William said as he got up and grabbed her.  
“Are you ok?” he said to her  
Julia smiled, “I am, but look at you. Your up and walked a little”  
William looked down and he could walk and feel his legs, and sat back down, when he got a little dizzy, “my goodness, I walked”  
“I knew my plan would work” Julia said  
“Plan? What plan?”  
“Well Murdoch, the doctor here had a plan to make you walk. If she was in distressed, she knew you would help her out.”  
“You were in all this?”  
Inspector, George and the man all nodded.  
“William this is one of the new doctors. He was an actor back in the day before becoming a doctor.”  
“But why?”  
“Because William, you were giving up on yourself. But I would never give up on you.”  
William looked down, “I really did let myself go, didn’t I?”  
“You did, Murdoch.”  
“Ok, Julia I will stop being stubborn and start walking again. But on one condition”  
“Anything”  
“We need to find the bastard, who almost killed me”  
Julia laughed knowing William never swore  
“Oh, forgot to tell you, me old mucker, we caught him this morning”  
“We, sir?” George said with a look  
“Ok, George caught him. Are you bloody happy now, Crabtree?”  
William and Julia laughed

A month went by and William could finally officially walk, but still needed a cane, sometimes, as he and Julia were walking hand in hand in the park.  
He stopped and looked in her eyes, while caressing her 5-month pregnancy bump, “I just want to say thank you, Julia”  
“For, what?”  
“I was depressed, gave up, but you brought me back to life. I want to thank you for not giving up on me”  
She kissed him, “As I said, I would never give up on you, like you never give up on me or us,” she said as she placed her hand over his and they both felt their child kick, they smiled and kissed again.

The End


End file.
